L'Art du nettoyage
by Camecriva
Summary: PWP. OS. Nouvelle recrue, Eren nettoie le matériel utilisé par le corps militaire. Mais au retour de l'une des expéditions du Bataillon d'exploration, il attire l'attention du célèbre Caporal-chef Levi, un homme maniaque et physiquement parfait – mais cruellement en manque. Levi/Eren. Lemon /!\


Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis de retour héhé :D  
J'entre dès aujourd'hui dans ce fandom si sombre et si étrange de SnK (celui des Levi/Eren bien sûr ^^') avec un OS que j'ai mis deux mois à écrire... Deux. Fucking. Mois. Je suis plutôt fière de l'avoir - enfin - terminé. ^^

Ah oui : Cet OS contient des Lemon et du Yaoi /!\ **Ames sensibles s'abstenir** s'il vous plaît :) Bon, je suppose que si vous avez cliqué c'est vous n'étiez pas sans savoir que l'OS porte sur Levi et Eren qui sont deux mâles ^^.

Oh, j'allais oublier : devrais-je préciser que c'est la première fois de ma vie entière que j'écris un Lemon et/ou une scène à caractère sexuelle (que ce soit hétéro ou slash) ? J'espère sincèrement que vous allez apprécier mes écrits, aussi maladroits soient-ils ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me fait énormément plaisir et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de mon tout premier OS et Lemon (j'enchaîne les premières fois là ^^').

Je vous remercie du fond du coeur de me lire 3 !

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent tous à **Hajime Isayama**!  
Cependant, la fic et le déroulement de l'histoire sont miens ! ;)  
L'illustration provient de Pinterest.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **L'art du Nettoyage**_

* * *

Sous le soleil de plomb et la chaleur accablante, Eren Jaëger était attelé à la tâche qu'avait confié l'instructeur Keith Shadis à toutes les nouvelles recrues : nettoyer l'artillerie utilisée par la Garnison. Le jeune homme frottait énergiquement un canon avec une vieille brosse, mais il ne parvenait pas à éliminer une vilaine tâche qui subsistait.

\- Attends Eren, l'interrompit Mikasa. Je vais le faire à ta place…

\- Non ! s'écria Eren. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

Et il se remit à astiquer le canon, sans pour autant enlever les salissures. Il finit par abandonner.

\- Rhaaa ! J'en ai ma claque ! Je ne me suis pas engagé dans l'armée pour faire le ménage !

\- Et moi je n'attends que ça, de faire le ménage parmi les soldats ! s'éleva une voix.

Eren fit volte-face pour s'arrêter juste devant Jean. Ce dernier était accoudé à un chariot transportant des bombonnes de gaz, et un sourire mauvais se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

\- J'tai causé, face de cheval ?

\- Tu viens juste de le faire.

\- Ferme-la si c'est pour dire de la merde ! T'est inutile depuis tout à l'heure !

\- Oh, c'est bon Eren ! ricana Jean. Un peu d'humour ça fera pas de mal à un coincé comme toi.

\- C'est moi que tu traites de coincé ?

Eren empoigna le col de Jean et s'apprêta à lui envoyer son poing dans le visage, quand Mikasa lui saisit le bras avec force.

\- Calme-toi Eren, maugréa Mikasa. On est tous fatigués, pas la peine de t'attirer des ennuis que je devrais régler plus tard.

\- Il m'a cherché le premier. Et puis lâche-moi toi.

Eren reprit le nettoyage de son canon en serrant les dents. Cela devait faire au moins quatre heures qu'ils s'occupaient de l'entretien du matériel sous le soleil brulant. Il n'y avait presque pas de pause, et seules quelques petites gourdes d'eau étaient à leur disposition. C'était donc normal que tout le monde soit à cran et se lance des piques.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'instructeur Shadis arriva et constata le travail des recrues.

\- Mouais… Ce n'est pas très propre tout ça. Jaëger, va me laver ce canon à l'eau et au savon. Et nettoie-le mieux cette fois-ci.

\- Oui sergent, marmonna Eren à contrecœur.

Le jeune homme grogna et déplaça le canon à l'aide d'une corde. Il déclina plusieurs fois l'offre de Mikasa de lui venir en aide mais la major de promotion insistait lourdement et le suivit.

\- Tu sais où sont les éponges et les savonnettes n'est-ce pas ? Elles sont dans l'avenue principale près de la grande porte.

\- Oui je sais ! s'énerva Eren.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, Eren. Sinon tu n'y arriveras jamais.

\- Bien sûr que si que j'y arriverai !

Une fois dans la rue principale, Eren s'arrêta et observa les alentours. Il y avait des stands ouverts en plein air, des animaux de ferme attachés à des piquets, des commerçants qui vendaient leur production, des personnes qui discutaient entre elles et des enfants qui s'amusaient.

\- Tiens, il y a beaucoup de marchands et de passants aujourd'hui.

Il garda le silence une seconde.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Mikasa, il est quelle heure ?

\- Il doit être deux heures de l'après-midi pourquoi ? lui répondit la brune.

\- Le Bataillon d'exploration doit rentrer d'une mission de reconnaissance à cette heure-ci !

Eren laissa son canon dans un coin et s'élança vers la foule qui se formait petit à petit. Mikasa le rattrapa bien vite, et, de son éternel air indifférent, elle mit en garde son compagnon :

\- Eren. Il vaudrait mieux que tu finisses de nettoyer l'artillerie. L'instructeur risquerait de se mettre en colère.

\- Au diable l'instructeur ! s'exclama le châtain aux yeux verts. Je veux voir les explorateurs et les acclamer comme ils le méritent !

\- Ils ne reviennent que d'une petite mission, fit remarquer la jeune fille. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'enflammer.

Eren gratifia la brune d'un œil noir.

\- Tu rigoles ? Ce sont les héros de notre civilisation ! Les vrais guerriers, ceux qui font bouger les choses ! Je parie qu'ils reviennent triomphants de leur expédition !

Mikasa leva les yeux au ciel et suivit Eren qui sautillait de partout en attendant impatiemment la venue des soldats du Bataillon d'exploration. La majorité des commerçants avait cessé toute activité et scrutait à présent la grande porte. Les enfants, quant à eux, se hissaient sur des caisses en bois afin de s'offrir une meilleure vue. La foule était en ébullition et tout le monde se préparait à accueillir les militaires. Eren était lui aussi au comble de l'excitation :

\- Enfin je pourrai les voir aux premières loges ! Et en tant que soldat, en plus ! Peut-être même que j'aurais la chance de parler à l'un d'entre eux !

\- Eren tu sais que tu dois d'abord finir de laver le canon ? lui rappela Mikasa. Arrête donc tes enfantillages si tu ne veux pas que l'instructeur Shadis retombe sur toi.

\- Mikasa, je suis sûr que toi aussi tu meures d'envie de les rencontrer ! Ne me gâche donc pas ce plaisir !

Soudain, la cloche retentit bruyamment. Son vacarme tonitruant fut bientôt noyé sous le flot d'acclamations de la foule.

\- Les explorateurs arrivent ! Les explorateurs arrivent !

La grande porte se souleva, hissée par de lourdes chaînes tirées par des soldats de la Garnison. Le Bataillon d'exploration pénétra alors dans le district, accompagné de nombreux convois attelés à des chevaux. Le major Erwin se tenait fièrement à la tête de la file, en selle sur sa fidèle monture. Il adressa maintes fois des signes de tête à des gens, et l'ombre d'un sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Eren était tout simplement émerveillé. Animé d'une joie indicible et incontrôlable, il fixait les soldats victorieux avec exaltation et respect. Il jubila lorsqu'il se mit au premier rang de la foule et fit le salut militaire aux explorateurs. Ces derniers lui adressèrent quelques sourires amicaux et lui serrèrent même la main. L'adolescent avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Mais il fut vite coupé.

\- Eren, Shadis arrive ! le prévint Mikasa.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? bava le dénommé qui était béat d'admiration devant ses idoles.

En effet, l'instructeur arrivait à grands pas vers leur direction. Eren sentit son corps se glacer alors qu'il était en feu il n'y avait même pas deux secondes. A côté, il sentit Mikasa se mettre sur la défensive, prête à trouver une excuse pour les tirer tous les deux de l'embarras. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de le faire car Shadis s'arrêta finalement devant Erwin.

\- Major Erwin, bienvenue ! Tu m'as l'air bien victorieux aujourd'hui.

\- Bien sûr. Aujourd'hui, notre expédition se révèle concluante. Nous n'avons à déplorer cette fois-ci que vingt pourcents de pertes de l'effectif, et nous avons pu installer une base à l'extérieur des murs. Elle est utilisable et elle paraît durable.

\- Quelle avancée pour les Hommes ! L'Humanité te remercie, mon cher Erwin !

Le cortège fit une pause et les marchands offrirent de l'eau et des mets à déguster aux soldats. Eren, lui, ne tenait plus en place et prit sa sœur adoptive par les épaules.

\- Tu as entendu ça Mikasa ? Leur mission est une réussite ! Nous avons fait un pas de plus vers la victoire !

Mais la brune ne renonça pas à forcer l'adolescent à se remettre au travail.

\- Eren, si toi aussi tu veux contribuer à la victoire de l'Humanité, commence par effectuer les tâches que tes supérieurs te donnent.

\- Oui oui c'est bon, je m'y mets !

Le brun aux yeux verts retourna enfin à son canon afin de poursuivre le nettoyage de ce dernier tout en continuant d'admirer les militaires revenus de leur sortie. Avec le savon et l'éponge, il frottait plus vite que nécessaire, totalement distrait. Mikasa soupira devant son cirque, et, voyant que son protégé n'avait absolument pas besoin d'elle, elle rejoignit les autres recrues.

Tandis qu'il astiquait avec ardeur le matériel, Eren remarqua un soldat bien plus petit que les autres mais pourtant bien plus imposant. Son corps était musclé et tonique, ses cheveux noir corbeau étaient séparés d'une raie et coupés façon _undercut_ , et sa silhouette, parfaitement proportionnée, était mince et élancée malgré son un mètre soixante. Ah, et il avait un très bon cul aussi. Mais ce n'est qu'en croisant le regard gris glacé et terriblement blasé de l'homme qu'Eren le reconnut : « _C'est le Caporal-chef Levi ! L'homme le plus fort de l'Humanité !_ ». Et son cœur cessa de battre.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et essaya de se concentrer, en vain. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le soldat le plus performant et le plus admiré de tous les temps était à juste une vingtaine de mètres de lui ! Et il voulait absolument lui parler, le féliciter, ou simplement être remarqué par lui ! Mais il n'avait aucune chance que cela se réalise, le Caporal-chef étant un homme bien trop important et bien trop occupé pour lui prêter la moindre attention.

* * *

Des soldats de la Garnison ainsi que ceux du Bataillon d'exploration conversaient joyeusement en s'échangeant des chopes de bière et des bouteilles d'alcool. Parmi eux, Levi s'appuyait contre un mur et prenait un air infiniment désintéressé. Les compliments et les sourires hypocrites lui donnait la gerbe. Il n'avait qu'une envie : celle de dégager de cet endroit infesté de menteurs perfides. Mais les ordres d'Erwin étaient incontestables : en tant que fier soldat du Bataillon d'exploration, Levi se devait de conserver un minimum l'image de son régiment et de rester supporter les louanges pathétiques des habitants. Pourtant, toutes les autres fois où le Bataillon d'exploration revenait d'expéditions désastreuses, ces vermines n'hésitaient pas à les insulter et à les déshonorer dès qu'ils entraient dans l'enceinte des murs. Et voilà que maintenant, ces individus méprisables rampaient à leurs pieds et leur léchaient les bottes. Répugnant.

\- Leviiii ! trépigna d'impatience Hanji. Viens on va voir les nouvelles recrues ? J'ai tellement hâte de voir les têtes des nouveaux de cette année ! Et dire que certains d'entre eux se retrouveront même dans nos rangs dans deux mois !

Levi réfléchit et pesa le pour et le contre. Il daigna finalement donner une réponse favorable à sa collègue.

\- Tch. Pourvu que je ne reste pas avec ces ordures d'hypocrites.

Hanji entraîna alors Levi avec enthousiasme et empressement vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les soldats qui venaient tout fraîchement d'achever leur entrainement. Ces derniers, en apercevant les nouveaux venus, se redressèrent en vitesse et leur adressèrent le salut militaire sur le cœur.

\- Repos, repos ! ricana Hanji. On est juste venus voir. Alors, que sont en train de faire les futurs soldats de l'Humanité ?

\- Nous nettoyons l'artillerie de la Garnison, Chef Hanji et Caporal-chef Levi ! répondirent à l'unisson les recrues.

Levi haussa un sourcil, soupira, et de sa démarche fluide et féline il s'approcha de Conny Springer.

\- Nettoyer, hein ?

Conny commença à suer et à trembler. Les lames qu'il tenait dans ses mains et celles qui se trouvaient à côté étaient encore couvertes de poussières et de traces de gras. Ce que le Caporal-chef ne manqua pas de remarquer. L'homme saisit une lame et la pointa entre les deux yeux de l'adolescent.

\- Tu trouves que ça a l'air _propre_ ça ?

\- Euh… Je… Non mon Caporal ! Je vais recommencer tout de suite mon Caporal ! s'exclama Conny d'une voix implorante.

\- T'as plutôt intérêt.

\- Du calme Levi ! l'apaisa Hanji. Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi dur avec les jeunes !

Levi se dirigea alors vers la sortie de la cour où se trouvaient les jeunes soldats d'un pas nonchalant et les mains derrière sa tête.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais la binoclarde. Vous êtes tous tellement ennuyeux ici. Je me casse.

L'homme aux yeux gris put presque entendre Hanji rassurer les autres : « Vous inquiétez pas, il est toujours comme ça ! C'est juste qu'il est un peu maniaque sur les bords… ». Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que de sombres prunelles appartenant à une certaine Mikasa Ackerman étaient fixées sur son dos depuis tout à l'heure.

* * *

Eren était toujours sur la grande place, accroupi près de son canon, et continuait sans cesse de regarder avec émerveillement les explorateurs. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une présence dans son dos. Il se retourna en vitesse et tomba nez à nez avec les bottes d'un soldat. Son regard remonta les longues jambes, le torse musclé, les épaules larges avant de s'arrêter au visage. Visage qui était, au passage, constitué de magnifiques traits virils, d'une moue agacée et ennuyée, et d'impitoyables yeux gris qui semblaient lui transpercer le corps.

« _Bon sang ! Mais c'est le Caporal-chef Levi !_ » se dit Eren, pétrifié.

\- Tu fous quoi gamin ? Tu travailles pas comme les autres ?

Eren, à la fois bouche bée d'admiration mais aussi complétement intimidé par l'imposante et l'écrasante présence de l'homme, se figea la bouche grande ouverte et aucun mot n'en sortit.

\- C'est _ça_ que t'appelle _nettoye_ r ? …Oi, j'te parle !

\- Je… En fait… Vous… Euh… bredouilla finalement le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Le caporal souleva un sourcil, excédé par le comportement de cette jeune recrue. Il soupira.

\- Ton nom.

Eren, surpris par cet ordre soudain, croassa.

\- Hein, quoi ?

\- Ton nom, morveux !

Heureusement qu'à cet instant, Shadis accourut vers les deux soldats avec une mine désolée au visage.

\- Ah, Levi ! fit-il. Je te prie d'excuser cet énergumène. Il s'agit d'Eren Jaëger, de la 104ème brigade d'entrainement.

\- Et pourquoi le mioche n'est-il pas en compagnie de ses autres camarades ? grogna Levi en dardant Eren de ses pupilles glacées.

\- Eh bien… Il est ici car il avait besoin d'eau et de savon pour laver son canon, vu qu'il n'y arrivait pas sans…

\- Même avec il n'y arrive pas à ce que je vois.

Voyant que cette conversation ne menait à rien, le sergent-instructeur décida de changer de sujet.

\- Ah, et puisque tu es allé voir les autres nouvelles recrues, tu as pu dénicher certains prétendants pour entrer le Bataillon d'exploration ?

\- Non, siffla d'un ton méprisant l'homme aux cheveux corbeau. Apparemment, y'a que des glandeurs cette année. Je doute qu'un seul de ces foutus gosses aura les couilles de devenir explorateur.

\- Moi ! Je veux m'engager dans le Bataillon d'exploration !

Les deux adultes tournèrent la tête vers Eren qui venait de se lever et qui fit le salut militaire. Le jeune homme était plus déterminé que jamais, un feu ardent brûlait dans ses prunelles vertes et une chaleur mordante enflammait son ventre. Il voulait absolument montrer son audace et son courage devant son idole, le Caporal-chef.

\- Je veux rejoindre le Bataillon d'exploration et en devenir membre à part entière ! s'exclama-t-il. Combattre les titans ne me rebute pas ! Je veux sortir à l'extérieur des murs, et donner ma vie à l'Humanité !

Le sergent-instructeur était estomaqué face au changement radical du comportement et également à la brusque intervention de l'adolescent, mais le Caporal-chef Levi, lui, gardait une face neutre et ne se laissa pas le moins du monde impressionner. Il s'avança vers le garçon sans dire un mot, et Eren perçut l'aura dangereuse qui émanait de l'homme aux yeux couleur acier.

\- Tu sais, j'ai jamais pu blairer les merdeux dans ton genre…

Levi agrippa les cheveux bruns d'Eren d'une poigne brutale et ferme.

\- Ceux qui parlent alors qu'ils n'ont rien dans le crâne…

Et l'homme lui saisit la ceinture de l'autre main, sans moins de violence.

\- …et rien dans le pantalon non plus.

Le visage de Levi était tout près de celui d'Eren, et le plus jeune pouvait sentir son souffle rauque cogner contre sa peau. Il était tellement ébahi et impressionné par le caporal, il ne l'imaginait pas d'une telle force, ni d'un tel charisme et encore moins d'une telle bestialité. En osant croiser les pupilles glacées de son supérieur, il hoqueta et sentit un feu brûlant naitre dans son ventre. Des frissons lui parcoururent le dos et il eut soudainement une montée de chaleur. Ses poils se hérissèrent davantage lorsqu'il entendit, près de son oreille, la voix grave et délicieuse de Levi.

\- Dis donc, _Eren Jaëger_ , si tu comptes vraiment rejoindre nos rangs…

Un courant d'air brusque surprit Eren dont les paupières papillonnèrent rapidement. L'incompréhension totale saisit l'adolescent, mais il eut à peine le temps de réaliser le fait que le caporal s'était écarté de lui qu'il lui arrivait qu'un coup de pied bien placé dans l'entrejambe de la part du plus âgé le fit plier en deux et s'écraser au sol.

\- …va falloir sérieusement apprendre à astiquer autre chose que ta bite, morveux.

Eren se tortillait sous la douleur, toujours par terre, tandis que Levi s'éloignait en pestant. Le sergent-instructeur ne se sentait pas du tout désolé pour son soldat et, d'un air désespéré, il bougonna contre le brun aux yeux verts :

\- Bravo ! Quelle première impression devant le caporal Levi ! Maintenant, lève-toi bon à rien et nettoie-moi ce canon une bonne fois pour toute !

\- Oui sergent, articula Eren avec grande peine.

* * *

Le soir même, de retour à la caserne des brigades d'entraînement, Eren s'effondra dans son lit, exténué par cette canicule et par les tâches qu'il a dû effectuer. En repensant à sa première et catastrophique rencontre avec le légendaire Levi, il grinça des temps et enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller.

\- Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu ?! Maintenant il doit me prendre pour une petite tapette qui joue les héros en voulant intégrer le Bataillon d'exploration… Putain !

Toujours vêtu de ses habits sales et trempés de sueur, il se roula dans les draps en donnant des coups au matelas. Il mordit sauvagement sa couverture et bouillonna de colère… ou de honte plutôt.

\- J'ai raté l'occasion de me faire remarquer par le plus fort des soldats… Pire ! J'ai été humilié par lui !

L'image soudaine du caporal apparut à Eren et lui traversa l'esprit. Le jeune homme se souvint alors dans les moindres détails du corps de l'explorateur : son petit gabarit incroyablement bien foutu, son ventre plat et diablement musclé, le trait de sa mâchoire aiguisé, ses cheveux noir corbeau, et, surtout, ses yeux froids comme l'acier. L'homme à l' _undercut_ était tellement putain de parfait qu'il paraissait irréel et chimérique. Il suintait le charisme et il était bien trop imposant pour quelqu'un d'une taille n'étant pas digne d'éloges. Mais, en faisant fi de ses très nombreuses qualités, qu'est-ce que Levi était un vulgaire salop qui se permettait de ramener son cul dans les affaires des autres ! Et, par-dessus le marché, il était violent et avait mis au sol le pauvre adolescent juste parce qu'il lui avait fait part de son désir de devenir explorateur !

Eren se retourna dans sa couche. Quel pauvre con ce Levi ! Ce bâtard ne méritait pas qu'il se morfonde à cause lui. Mais plus il pensait au caporal, puis la température de son corps augmentait et les battements de son cœur accéléraient également. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur le saisit, et le brun se sentit vite mal à l'aise. Il ne comprit la nature de ce changement brusque que lorsqu'il vit un renflement au niveau de son pantalon.

\- Merde, pourquoi je bande ? J'ai pourtant pas pensé une seule seconde à ces images porno…

Eren passa brièvement sa main sur son pantalon et étouffa une plainte.

\- Et pourquoi bordel je suis aussi dur ?

Le jeune homme comprit alors que c'était une urgence à satisfaire sur le champ, et qu'il faudrait prendre certaines précautions pour ne pas alarmer les autres. Il se leva alors de son lit et, avec quelques difficultés, il se dirigea vers l'entrée et verrouilla la porte de sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Armin, Connie et Franz. Il suait à grosses gouttes et se sentait vraiment trop à l'étroit sous la ceinture.

Il replongea dans son lit, se mit sur le dos et déboutonna son pantalon qu'il fit descendre sur ses cuisses. Il contempla, éberlué, la grande bosse à travers son caleçon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend, sérieux ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Mais il ne put résister tellement l'envie était forte et il glissa sa main sous son caleçon. Il saisit son membre et commença de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Du liquide pré-séminal coulait déjà le long et venait faciliter son geste. Des soupirs s'échappèrent de la bouche d'Eren, et une douce chaleur lui monta à la tête.

Sa main adopta une cadence plus soutenue. Chaque aller-retour lui procurait des sensations divines, allant des fourmillements à son bas-ventre à un brasier dans ses reins. Il essaya de retenir ses gémissements, mais ceux-ci sortaient de plus en plus fort. Il ne put recouvrir sa bouche de sa main gauche car cette dernière était agrippée de toutes ses forces aux draps du lit.

La tête du jeune homme était renversé en arrière, les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres grandes ouvertes. Il ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses soupirs qui se muaient progressivement en cris. Ses caresses étaient tellement bonnes. Comme _lui_.

Attendez. Comme _qui_? Eren continua de se masturber vigoureusement en tentant de penser aux courbes voluptueuses de jeunes filles, mais une image ne cessait de s'imposer à lui. Celle du Caporal-chef Levi. Eren voulut jurer mais seul un bruit étranglé fusa de sa gorge. Pourquoi diable pensait-il à ce mec dans un moment pareil ?

Il accéléra encore plus les mouvements sur son pénis, s'arrachant d'autres plaintes savoureuses. Mais pendant ce temps, Levi occupait toujours son esprit. Levi et ses abdos. Levi et son bon cul. Levi et son regard glacé.

A ces pensées, Eren sentit ses reins s'enflammer davantage, et le plaisir le grisait intégralement. Le jeune homme ne se souvint pas avoir connu d'aussi agréables séances de branlage. Seule cette image du caporal le gênait, mais, pourtant, elle lui apportait tellement de bien-être et le plongeait dans l'euphorie et la béatitude la plus complète. Finalement, le brun aux yeux verts, dans la passion et dans l'ivresse du moment, décida de ne penser qu'à Levi et à son corps parfait. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre, et tout ça ne se passait que dans son esprit. Personne ne saurait qu'il s'était branlé en pensant à un homme.

Il continua de se tripoter, en pleine effervescence, et il ne voyait plus qu'une chose : Levi qui se penchait vers lui, ses yeux gris le transperçant de toute part, sa bouche murmurant des insanités et des injures, et sa main lui touchant habilement la verge.

A l'apogée de son excitation, Eren accrut la vitesse de ses mouvements et gémit de plus belle. Du sperme coula le long de son sexe qu'il astiquait bruyamment. Il se sentit mourir de plaisir lorsqu'une vague de frissons lui foudroya le corps pour secouer ses entrailles. Et l'image du caporal était toujours imprimée dans sa tête.

L'orgasme le terrassa brutalement. Il éjacula avec force dans ses couvertures, et il poussa un ultime cri. Il se crut au paradis tellement la sensation était enivrante, agréable et délicieuse. Son esprit plana quelques secondes tandis que son visage affichait un air béat et que de la bave commençait à couler le long de ses lèvres.

« _Putain… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer au juste ? Est-ce que je viens de prendre du plaisir… en pensant à un mec ?_ »

Eren continua à y songer toute la nuit, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, sous un soleil toujours aussi brûlant, Eren faisait un footing en compagnie de Mikasa et d'Armin dans le parc autour de la caserne de la brigade d'entraînement. Il était vêtu d'un ample t-shirt blanc et d'un short noir, et il tenait à la main une gourde d'eau. De ses deux amis, il était le seul à garder avec facilité le rythme de la course, bien qu'il fût épuisé.

Les trois jeunes gens arrivèrent enfin à au bâtiment principal, après avoir passé deux heures entières à courir. Ils s'étonnèrent quand ils virent le sergent-instructeur marcher à grands pas vers eux.

\- Bon sang, où étiez-vous tous les trois ? On vous cherche depuis tout à l'heure ! aboya Shadis.

\- Que se passe-t-il, sergent ? lui demanda Armin d'un ton calme.

\- Des membres du Bataillon d'exploration viennent dîner avec nous ce soir. Certains vont même déjà commencer à repérer de futurs explorateurs parmi vous.

Eren ne cacha pas sa joie et sauta en poussant un cri de victoire.

\- Yes !

\- Je te prie de te calmer, Jaëger, gronda le sergent. Donc rejoignez au plus vite vos dortoirs avec vos camarades, et nettoyez-moi le bâtiment de fond en comble. A dix-huit heure précise, je vous veux tous autant que vous êtes dans la cour principale. Et en uniforme. Compris ?

\- Oui sergent ! s'exclamèrent les trois amis en même temps.

\- Celui qui me décevra se verra recevoir une punition exemplaire qu'il regrettera toute sa vie. Est-ce bien clair ?

\- Oui sergent !

Le trio se précipita dans les dortoirs, et arrivée devant le couloir, Mikasa quitta les deux garçons. Quand Eren et Armin pénétrèrent dans leur chambre, Connie et Franz étaient en train de faire leur lit et de ranger leurs affaires dans les armoires.

\- Ben vous voilà enfin ! râla Connie. On pensait que vous vous pointeriez une fois qu'on aurait fini de tout nettoy…

\- Savez-vous quels sont les soldats du Bataillon qui vont venir ce soir ? le coupa Eren en commençant activement à faire le ménage.

\- On ne sait pas… lui répondit Franz avec un regard rêveur. Mais avec Hannah on supposait que ce soit des membres assez importants… Du genre Hanji Zoe, le caporal Levi et son escouade, ou encore Mike Zacharias. Ils vont venir manger et discuter, et peut-être même qu'ils testeront nos capacités !

Eren, aux anges, s'imaginait déjà attirer l'attention de ses supérieurs par ses prouesses.

\- Ce serait une très bonne occasion pour moi de leur prouver ce que je vaux !

\- Eren, rappelle-toi que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose de rester discret, lui conseilla Armin. Parfois il vaut mieux ne pas se donner en spectacle. Qui sait les ennuis qui pourraient t'arriver ensuite. Les membres du Bataillons ne sont pas des tendres…

\- Armin, arrête avec tes avertissements, merde ! s'esclaffa le brun aux yeux verts. Tu sais l'autre jour, j'ai rencontré le Caporal-chef Levi en personne. Mais je ne me suis pas montré sous mon meilleur jour… Cette fois-ci, je vais l'impressionner !

Connie leva les yeux au ciel, ennuyé.

\- Tu parles beaucoup, Eren… Mais au final tu vas toujours te réfugier dans les jupes de Mikasa. Avec elle dans les environs, tu ne vas pouvoir impressionner personne. Tous les regards seront forcément rivés sur elle.

Eren aurait voulu balancer une réplique cinglante à son camarade mais il songea à ses sages paroles. Connie avait foutrement raison. Personne n'ignorait le fait que Mikasa, en plus d'être l'ange gardien du jeune homme, était aussi la major de promotion de la 104ème brigade d'entraînement, et elle possédait des facultés exceptionnelles. L'adolescent n'était que son ombre. Il fallait donc trouver un moyen d'écarter sa sœur adoptive du feu des projecteurs. Ou alors il fallait briller davantage qu'elle. C'était un défi comme un autre. Mais puisque l'attention de Levi en était la récompense, Eren allait le relever et le réussir coûte que coûte.

Eren revêtit son uniforme avec hâte et pressa ses compagnons de chambre.

\- Amenez-vous bande de tarlouzes ! Le dernier arrivé dans la cour principale partage son dessert !

* * *

Toutes les recrues étaient rassemblées dans la cour principale, rangées en lignes impeccables. Devant elles se tenaient la chef Hanji Zoe, son second Moblit, cinq soldats d'élite du Bataillon d'exploration et le célèbre Caporal-chef Levi. Shadis et d'autres sergents de la brigade d'entraînement se trouvaient à côté d'eux, sans expression visible sur leur visage.

\- Recrues, saluez sur le cœur !

Comme s'ils partageait le même corps, les jeunes firent le salut militaire à leurs supérieurs en même temps, d'un même geste et d'une même exclamation. Puis, chacun d'entre eux s'inclina très bas et s'écria :

\- Notre cœur et notre respect vous sont dus !

Hanji s'avança d'un pas en redressant ses lunettes et les pria de se relever et de rompre les rangs sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Allons, allons ! Ne soyez pas si formels avec nous, il se peut que nous soyons très prochainement frères d'arme ! sourit-elle. Si nous sommes ici en ce début de soirée, c'est juste pour parler et dîner avec vos instructeurs. Nous passerons également la nuit à la caserne dans l'aile des sous-officiers. Mais profitez bien de notre présence car ce sera l'occasion pour certains d'entre vous qui souhaitent nous rejoindre de faire leurs preuves.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Levi qui la regardait avec exaspération.

\- Ah oui j'ai oublié ! gloussa la chef. Vous connaissez tous mon Lieutenant Moblit et le Caporal-chef Levi. Mais laissez-moi vous présenter son escouade d'élite uniquement composée de soldats triés sur le volet par ses soins : Erd, Petra, Auruo et Gunther. Vous pouvez leur adresser la parole et leur demander conseil.

Les présentations finies, les recrues allèrent à l'encontre des vétérans et leur parlèrent avec passion et admiration. La foule se mouvait à travers la caserne des brigades d'entraînement, emplissant le complexe de chaleur et d'enthousiasme. Eren suivait ses camarades mais il ne parvint pas à approcher ne serait-ce qu'un seul des explorateurs. Mikasa, elle, était restée à ses côtés.

\- Eren, tu veux que je te fraie un passage jusqu'à eux ?

\- Non c'est bon, grogna Eren, je peux le faire tout seul.

Le jeune homme arriva finalement à atteindre la dénommée Petra. C'était une jeune femme rousse aux yeux bleus. Elle sourit gentiment lorsque Eren l'aborda.

\- C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer, Petra Ral, commença l'adolescent. Je rêve d'entrer dans le Bataillon d'exploration depuis mon enfance. Je suis arrivé cinquième de la promotion.

\- Waouh ! Vu ta détermination, tu y arriveras c'est certain ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Eren Jaëger.

Petra prit Eren par les épaules et lâcha un petit rire.

\- Eh bien, Eren, je te souhaite la réussite de ton entreprise ! J'aimerai beaucoup te voir parmi nous, tu sembles être un élément prometteur. Ton instructeur Shadis nous a déjà parlé de toi, il me semble.

\- Vraiment ? Je suis flatté…

Et Eren et Petra continuèrent de converser dans la bonne humeur durant de longues minutes, sans faire attention au monde autour d'eux. Pendant ce temps, Mikasa contemplait son frère adoptif avec bienveillance mais quelque chose la dérangeait. Elle sentait qu'on la regardait. Elle inspecta les environs avec méfiance avant de croiser un regard glacial. Celui du caporal Levi. Ce dernier était nonchalamment assis sur un tonneau, ignorant les diverses personnes qui essayaient de lui parler. Et ses yeux gris étaient fixés sur les trois : Petra, Eren et Mikasa.

La jeune fille gronda sourdement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle n'appréciait pas le Caporal-chef. Il était bien trop froid et arrogant, et elle sentait une aura violente autour de lui. L'autre jour, il était à deux doigts de trancher la tête de Connie juste pour une histoire de lame mal nettoyée.

L'aversion de Mikasa envers Levi aurait pu s'arrêter à là, mais quelque chose d'autre l'ennuyait encore plus que n'importe quoi : pourquoi diable cet enfoiré continuait-il de les scruter avec autant d'insistance ?

L'instinct de la brunette lui criait de protéger Eren coûte que coûte, en particulier des infâmes loups tel que Levi. Car si Levi était réputé pour être le soldat le plus fort de l'Humanité, il était aussi connu pour sa férocité et sa cruauté envers tout obstacle qui se dressait face à lui.

Mikasa avait intérêt à garder un œil sur cet homme.

* * *

Alors que le soleil se couchait, tout le monde était encore dehors en train de bavarder, un verre d'alcool à la main. L'instructeur Shadis, habituellement avare de compliments, ne cessait de faire l'éloge de ses meilleures recrues. Sa boisson fortement alcoolisée devait y jouer un rôle.

\- Cette année, on a un bon cru, jacassait-il. Les jeunes sont très endurants et très agiles, de parfaits petits soldats !

\- C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air vraiment pas mal ces petits, renchérit Hanji. Tu m'en recommandes quelques-uns pour le Bataillon ?

Le sergent réfléchit à une vitesse particulièrement basse.

\- Hum… Mikasa Ackerman… Un vrai prodige… Elle est excellente dans tous les domaines, y compris les plus ardus. Une recrue exceptionnelle.

\- J'en ai déjà entendu parler et pas qu'un peu, lâcha Hanji avec un petit rire.

\- Sinon… Ce Jean Kirstein est aussi un bon élément… Très habile dans le maniement du dispositif de manœuvres tridimensionnelles. Il a cependant quelques accrochages avec Eren Jaëger, un garçon très impulsif mais qui détient une détermination inébranlable...

Une table se renversa soudainement dans un fracas assourdissant. Des couverts furent projetés au sol et des verres se brisèrent. Les soldats s'éloignèrent de cet endroit précis avec un sursaut. Au milieu de ce raffut, Jean et Eren se tenaient par le col en serrant les dents. Ils paraissaient sur le point de s'étriper.

\- Oups ! Désolé, le contenu de mon verre s'est accidentellement renversé sur ta gueule, ricana le brun.

\- Putain de Jaëger, tu vas le payer très cher, vociféra Jean.

Il n'y avait aucun doute, les deux jeunes hommes étaient éméchés à la suite d'un léger excès de boisson. Tout comme leurs joyeux camarades. Ces derniers avaient d'ailleurs formé un cercle autour des deux rivaux et les encourageaient énergiquement en poussant de grands cris. Certains avaient même commencé à lancer des paris.

\- Je mise dix pièces sur Kirstein ! Il est largement plus grand que l'autre mec !

\- T'es con ou quoi ? Jaëger est un des plus forts au corps à corps ! Il le nique facilement !

Les deux ennemis se regardèrent en de chien de faïence avant de s'élancer l'un sur l'autre. Jean envoya un coup de poing qu'Eren évita avec facilité juste en se désaxant. Ce dernier riposta ensuite avec un bon crochet que le châtain pâle reçut en plein dans la mâchoire. Le plus grand empoigna ensuite les cheveux du brun aux yeux verts et lui tordit la tête. La foule, en effervescence, ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui se détacha de l'assemblée telle une ombre, pour se diriger vers les combattants.

En un éclair, Jean s'effondra en vomissant ses tripes, terrassé par un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac. Puis, ce fut au tour d'Eren d'être projeté par terre par une balayette exécutée avec dextérité, avant que l'on ne l'immobilisât avec une clé de bras qui lui faisait un mal de chien.

\- Tch. De vrais amateurs. Vous vous battez comme des fillettes.

Eren cessa de se débattre et écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de cette voix. Cette voix si grave, si veloutée, et si… familière. Le jeune homme se retourna du mieux qu'il put pour apercevoir celui qui le maintenait au sol et il vit des mèches de cheveux d'un noir intense ainsi qu'une chemise blanc pur. _Le caporal Levi._

L'adolescent, toujours plaqué face contre terre à cause de la poigne de Levi dans ses cheveux, se mit à respirer difficilement et les battements de son cœur devinrent saccadés. Il commençait également à avoir étrangement chaud. Rien d'anormal, le soleil n'avait pas encore complétement disparu et le garçon se trouvait dans une position inhabituelle avec son supérieur – et idole – à deux centimètres de son visage. D'ailleurs, il pouvait presque entendre son souffle cogner contre son oreille.

Mikasa accourut soudainement pour voir son frère adoptif.

\- Eren, est-ce que ça va ?

Eren sentit le poids du Caporal-chef disparaître de son dos, et le visage d'une Mikasa inquiète apparut devant lui. Il se releva péniblement en se massant l'épaule.

\- Oui, oui ça va, grogna le brun.

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'homme aux yeux gris.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de force, mon caporal. Je ne sens presque plus mon bras.

\- Pas besoin de force quand on a de la technique, maugréa Levi. De ce que j'ai vu, vous deux n'avez ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Eren eut un sourire gêné devant les dures paroles de l'homme mais Mikasa décida de réagir sans plus attendre. Elle adressa un œil noir à son supérieur et lâcha sèchement :

\- Vous auriez pu lui faire mal.

Le noiraud haussa un sourcil et osa montrer un sourire moqueur.

\- Je sais, mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

La brunette grogna sourdement.

Pendant ce temps, Marco aidait Jean à se mettre debout. Le pauvre gars avait le nez et la bouche couverts de son propre sang. Il s'essuya avec la manche de son uniforme avant de pester contre Eren.

\- Va te faire foutre, gros con !

\- Surveille ton langage Kirstein ! aboya Shadis en se précipitant vers les deux garçons belliqueux.

Le sergent-instructeur s'inclina vaguement devant Levi en marmonnant des excuses. Puis, il agrippa ses élèves par la nuque et leur asséna à chacun une paire de gifles. Jean geignit en se tenant les joues tandis qu'Eren, malgré la douleur mordante, ne sourcilla pas. Shadis était vraiment en colère et leur hurla dessus en postillonnant :

\- Bande de bons à rien ! Je ne pensais pas sérieusement à mettre en application cette punition mais vous l'aurez mérité ! Chaque jour, pendant un mois entier, vous allez récurer toutes les toilettes de l'enceinte, _toutes_! Et vous n'oublierez pas de sortir les poubelles jusqu'à la fosse à ordures. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

\- Putain, jura Eren à voix basse.

\- Quoi Jaëger, tu contestes mes ordres ?

En sentant le regard froid du caporal vrillé sur lui, Eren ne sut pas tout à fait comment réagir. Fallait-il obéir à son instructeur docilement ou faire preuve d'insolence envers lui ? Laquelle de ces solutions pouvait impressionner Levi ? La question ne se posait même pas, d'autant plus qu'Eren était ce genre de personne à la fierté intouchable.

\- Ouais et alors ? Je ne mérite pas le même sort que cette grosse merde de Jean !

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Finalement, Eren commença à regretter son accès d'audace. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Mikasa, derrière lui, réprima une grimace et préféra enfouir son visage dans sa main. Qu'est-ce que son frère pouvait être stupide des fois !

\- Eh bien, Jaëger, commença Shadis d'une voix doucereuse. Si ça te plaît pas et que tu en veux plus, tu n'as qu'à faire vingt fois le tour de la propriété des brigades d'entraînement en courant. Tu dormiras dehors, dans la remise près du bois, et tu te laveras dans les douches crasseuses à l'extérieur. Et tu es privé de dîner bien évidemment.

Eren déglutit difficilement. Il allait passer la nuit dehors comme un putain de rat.

* * *

La propriété des brigades d'entraînement était immense. Elle était composée de la caserne (bâtiment principal constitué de dortoirs, de douches, de bureaux, de salles de classe et d'une cantine), d'un terrain plat où les soldats pratiquaient leurs exercices physiques, des écuries avec des carrières spécialement aménagées pour les chevaux et d'un parc accompagné de sa petite forêt. Le périmètre ? Il s'étendait très certainement sur plusieurs kilomètres.

C'était donc trempé de sueur, à bout de souffle et rampant dans la boue qu'Eren Jaëger, pourtant roi de la course d'endurance, finit les vingt tours entiers du domaine au beau milieu de la nuit. Il se releva tant bien que mal et partit ensuite vers les douches extérieures. C'était un vieux bâtiment archaïque peu éclairé et peu rassurant, le genre d'endroit qui n'avait jamais été utilisé.

Heureusement, quelques heures plus tôt, Mikasa avait caché – en secret bien sûr – du pain, des biscuits secs et une serviette dans un abri abandonné où le trio d'amis avait l'habitude de passer devant lorsqu'ils faisaient leur footing. Eren n'avait donc pas le ventre complétement vide et il pouvait utiliser la serviette pour se sécher et se faire une couverture.

Le brun tourna le robinet au maximum et s'empara du pommeau de douche. Il observa d'une moue dégoûtée l'eau boueuse et à peine tiède qui en sortait mais il se lava tout de même avec, étant poisseux de sueur et de saleté.

Une fois « propre », il coupa l'eau après y être resté dessous une vingtaine de minutes, et il noua sa serviette autour de ses hanches. Il fixa amèrement la porte de sortie en songeant au fait que ses épaules et son torse nus ne survivraient pas à la fraîcheur des nuits d'été. Il fallait faire vite pour s'habiller : ses vêtements pleins de gadoue et de crasse séchaient dehors.

Eren ouvrit la porte avec la crainte que le froid ne l'envahît. Finalement, il faisait plutôt doux. La lune était haute dans le ciel, éclairant l'orée du bois. Le brun aux yeux verts voulut contempler le paysage nocturne un peu plus longtemps mais le courant d'air traversant sa nuque à découvert l'incita à reprendre rapidement ses habits. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours.

 _Ses vêtements avaient disparu !_

\- Ton uniforme était couvert de merde, fit une voix familière. J'ai donc pris la liberté de le mettre à laver.

Eren sursauta et aperçut une silhouette qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là. Un homme aux cheveux noirs rasés sur les côtés à la militaire était couché dans l'herbe, les mains croisées derrière sa tête. Il observait les étoiles d'un regard blasé, sans prêter attention à son subordonné.

\- Ca… Caporal Levi ?! s'étrangla le jeune homme. Que faites-vous ici ?

Levi tourna nonchalamment sa tête en direction du plus jeune. Ses yeux gris aux iris glacées miroitaient sous le clair de lune. Son visage était détendu, et ses cheveux corbeaux retombaient paresseusement sur son front. Il était simplement vêtu d'une chemise blanche à moitié boutonnée, d'un treillis et de boots militaires.

« _Il est magnifique._ »

A cette pensée, Eren rougit en se donnant des claques mentales. Il chercha par tous les moyens de se donner contenance, mais que faire lorsqu'on est en serviette, dehors, en pleine nuit, face à son idole ?

\- Ça m'arrive de sortir au milieu de la nuit lorsque mes pensées ne sont pas claires, expliqua Levi en cassant le silence. Je prends l'air de temps en temps.

Eren ne sut quoi répondre et resta figé sur place. Le caporal reprit :

\- Puis, je me suis souvenu du fait qu'un morveux passait lui aussi la nuit dehors. J'ai alors pensé qu'il pourrait me tenir compagnie.

Seul le bruit des feuilles se faisait entendre. Pendant un instant, Eren avait complétement perdu l'usage de la parole.

\- T'en fait pas pour tes habits, ajouta Levi. A cette heure-ci, ils doivent déjà être en train de sécher dans la cour, tu pourras les récupérer avant le lever du jour.

\- Je… Euh… Merci, mon caporal.

Levi lâcha un rire sec. Il tapota l'herbe près de lui de sa main.

\- Viens t'assoir à côté de moi, _Eren_.

En entendant son prénom sortir de la bouche du caporal, Eren fut pris d'un frisson. Comment se souvenait-il de son prénom ? Et comment arrivait-il à prendre cet air si… Si quoi au juste ? Sexy ? Eren se mit à sourire stupidement et s'installa aux côtés de l'homme aux yeux gris. Il ajusta la serviette autour de sa taille et ne pensa même plus au froid. Il avait même presque chaud.

Levi passa une main à travers sa chevelure noire et exhala un soupir. Il planta ses prunelles acier dans le vert émeraude d'Eren et lui demanda d'une voix suave :

\- T'es fatigué ou pas ? Tu t'ennuies ?

Eren se méfia tout de suite de ces questions. Mais les yeux hypnotiques du soldat l'envoutèrent inexorablement et prirent le dessus sur sa raison.

\- Non, je suis pleine en forme.

Levi laissa alors apparaître une expression taquine sur son visage habituellement neutre. Il s'approcha et fit en sorte qu'il n'y eût plus que quelques centimètres qui séparaient les deux garçons et susurra :

\- Alors ça te dit qu'on s'amuse un peu ? Tu veux bien jouer avec moi ?

Le cerveau d'Eren se déconnecta. Il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Le Caporal-chef Levi, alias le soldat le plus fort de l'Humanité, venait-il vraiment de lui demander s'il voulait _jouer_ avec lui ? Mais _jouer_ dans quel sens ? Etaient-ce des propos suggestifs… ?

\- Tu n'as jamais tenté les mecs à ce que je vois, ricana Levi. Mais laisse-toi faire et tu verras que c'est aussi bien qu'avec les demoiselles, voire meilleur.

Eren bégaya soudainement et vacilla en arrière, se tenant uniquement grâce à la force de ses bras. Maintenant il était sûr du fait que son caporal voulait coucher avec lui. Il savait évidemment comment _ça_ se passait avec une femme mais avec un homme… Il n'en avait aucune idée. C'était nouveau pour lui, et pas tellement dans ses mœurs.

Le caporal, quant à lui, était amusé de la situation. Il se moqua gentiment avant d'empoigner les cheveux bruns du plus jeune.

\- Laisse-moi te faire du bien, Eren.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Eren perdit le contrôle de son être et laissa la chaleur envahir son bas-ventre. Avant même que le brun ne s'en rende compte, son supérieur avait déjà remarqué la bosse significative au niveau de la ceinture.

\- Ton corps est plus que consentant on dirait, railla le caporal.

Et Levi se jeta sur la gorge du jeune homme aux yeux verts pour lui sucer la peau et la mordiller férocement. Ce dernier grimaça à ce contact brusque mais fut finalement distrait par les gestes habiles du plus âgé. Il espérait juste que les traces que son caporal laisserait sur lui ne fussent pas trop visibles.

Entre deux suçons, la voix rauque de Levi s'éleva :

\- Putain de gamin. J'ai attendu ce moment depuis que je t'ai vu pour la première fois nettoyer ce canon de merde. Je me demandais comment j'allais t'aborder. Bordel, t'es tellement bien foutu.

Eren ne répondit pas, trop occupé à se tordre sous le corps de son caporal. Il songea néanmoins aux paroles de ce dernier et y trouva une once de vérité. C'était plutôt vrai qu'Eren était bien bâti : il était grand, avec des abdos bien dessinés, une silhouette athlétique et de splendides yeux verts. Mais il trouvait que son supérieur le surpassait totalement en matière de beauté : il était une vraie merveille de la nature, un bijou magnifique.

Levi descendit au niveau du torse du jeune homme en traçant une ligne avec sa langue. Le mioche s'agitait sous les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait et c'était bon signe. Il entreprit alors de sucer un téton et de le taquiner avec sa bouche tandis que sa main gauche tripotait le deuxième bourgeon. Eren tressaillit et serra sa mâchoire fermement pour empêcher un quelconque son de sortir.

\- La caserne est à plus d'un kilomètre et tout le monde dort, fit remarquer Levi. Alors fais moi écouter ta voix, Eren. Je veux l'entendre chanter.

Il pinça très doucement un téton et Eren eut presque comme un râle dans la gorge. L'adolescent ne savait pas que cette partie du corps était l'une des plus érogènes. Actuellement, il prenait autant de plaisir à se faire lécher les tétons par Levi qu'à se branler tout seul. Il aurait même presque pu jouir rien qu'avec ses caresses divines.

Eren étouffa de justesse un gémissement et enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure du noiraud. Ce dernier délaissa enfin les boutons de chair du plus jeune pour continuer sa descente. Il arriva à l'entrejambe et dénoua la serviette pour la laisser dans l'herbe. Il siffla, admiratif.

\- T'es plutôt bien monté pour un gamin, le charria-t-il. N'empêche que t'as failli éjaculer rien qu'avec les préliminaires. Regarde-moi ça… Tu mouilles déjà comme une pute…

Il tapota le bout du pénis du brun qui était recouvert de liquide pré-séminal. Eren frémit et encouragea le plus vieux à continuer ce traitement délicieux. Son érection le faisait souffrir et il n'attendait plus qu'une chose : sa libération.

\- T'es pressé morveux ? Tu veux que je te soulage au plus vite ?

Il n'eut comme réponse de la part du plus jeune un grognement sourd. Levi rit et prit le membre d'Eren en entier dans la bouche. D'un coup. Les yeux verts du garçon s'élargirent à leur maximum et l'adolescent ne put retenir un cri de plaisir. Il se redressa et prit appui sur ses bras tandis que le noiraud était toujours attelé à sa tâche plus bas. Ce dernier remarqua le changement de position et intima le brun à se recoucher sur le dos d'une pression sur le torse, sans oublier de laisser courir ses doigts sur les mamelons.

Eren, essoufflé et en sueur, n'en pouvait plus de retenir ses soupirs érotiques. Son corps tremblait de plaisir, plaisir qui s'accentuait au fil des secondes que Levi passait à faire des allers-retours sur sa queue à l'aide de ses lèvres et de sa langue plus qu'adroite. C'était sûr, cet homme qui paraissait si expérimenté était habitué à prodiguer de tels traitements. Autrement, comment pouvait-il connaître aussi bien les zones sensibles du corps d'Eren, que lui-même ignorait ?

Levi décida de taquiner un peu la nouvelle recrue. Il stoppa sa fellation pour prendre en main la virilité de l'adolescent et lui caresser délicatement les bourses. Il sentit le pénis tressauter et la voix d'Eren perdre en assurance. Ce dernier ouvrit ses yeux émeraudes assombris par le désir et regarda avec incompréhension son supérieur.

\- Quoi ? se moqua Levi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Eren allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand la main du caporal passa encore sur son sexe et lui arracha un gémissement incontrôlé. Honteux, il se sentit rougir et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Bah alors, tu ne veux pas _venir_ ? Tu n'as qu'à me le demander.

\- Si je v… Ah !

Levi continua de branler aussi doucement que possible le jeune soldat et l'observa avec amusement se soumettre à sa douce et agréable torture. Si le gamin n'était pas capable de lui dire clairement qu'il voulait jouir, alors il allait le laisser en plan dans l'herbe.

Mais le caporal fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il vit qu'il était lui-même en train de bander. Franchement, qui ne serait pas excité après avoir vu le spectacle obscène qu'offrait Eren ?

Il lâcha complétement le phallus de son subordonné et dégrafa sa ceinture. Il se mit debout et baissa légèrement son treillis. Ce fut le temps qu'il fallut pour Eren de sortir des vapes et de reprendre ses esprits. Il s'étonna de voir Levi déjà levé sans qu'il ne l'ait fait éjaculer. L'homme aux yeux gris pleins de luxure toucha les bords de son boxer noir en souriant.

\- Suce-moi.

Eren ne comprenait plus rien. Et il était si frustré…

\- Hein ? beugla-t-il.

\- Suce-moi la bite morveux.

Il n'y avait pas plus direct comme ordre. Le brun aux yeux verts s'approcha doucement de Levi, se mit sur les genoux et saisit la taille du plus âgé. Il baissa lentement le pantalon et le boxer de son caporal, qui grinçait des dents devant sa lenteur.

Le sexe tendu se trouvait à présent devant le visage d'Eren. Il avait plus ou moins la même taille et la même épaisseur que le sien. Il fallait dire que Levi était bien monté lui aussi. L'adolescent commença à lécher langoureusement le gland et à masturber la base avec sa main droite. La gauche se chargeait d'effleurer les testicules.

Pendant qu'il était en train de pratiquer sa toute première fellation, Eren n'entendit pas une seule fois l'homme aux yeux glacés gémir. Néanmoins, une prise bien serrée dans ses cheveux bruns – qui s'affermissait au fur et à mesure – lui prouvait que son caporal n'était pas totalement indifférent à sa pipe. D'ailleurs, l'homme imposa rapidement un rythme plus élevé à son jeune amant. Ce dernier avant bien du mal à suivre et ne cessait de s'étrangler. Et puis, son érection non satisfaite le faisait vraiment souffrir tout de même.

Il continua de sucer son supérieur avec toute la passion qu'il pouvait fournir, mais une main discrète quitta les hanches du noiraud pour aller se soulager le membre encore gorgé de sang. Il accéléra la cadence pour atteindre la même dictée par Levi, et il commença à gémir malgré la présence de la queue frappant sa gorge.

De la bave coulait de partout sur le visage d'Eren plissé d'excitation. Durant une fraction de seconde, il entendit presque son caporal soupirer de plaisir, mais peut-être n'était-ce que l'écho de ses propres bruits. Dans un cri, il éjacula dans sa main, et il faillit mordre le pénis de l'explorateur par la même occasion. Ce dernier, surpris, s'écarta légèrement avant d'apercevoir cette substance blanchâtre glisser entre les doigts d'Eren. Substance qui n'était pas sienne.

\- Sale gosse, siffla Levi. Qui t'as autorisé à jouir ?

Eren, les joues rougies, les cheveux décoiffés et la respiration courte, leva ses magnifiques yeux verts vers son supérieur. Si on ajoutait à ce tableau le fait que l'adolescent était nu et couvert de sperme, quiconque aurait affirmé que ce garçon était l'incarnation de la luxure. Levi passa une main sur son visage et il ajouta, narquois :

\- Putain… Un si mauvais garçon ne peut pas rester impuni…

Eren, l'esprit encore embrumé par son orgasme récent, n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait.

\- A quatre pattes.

Le brun s'exécuta, étonné que le caporal ne lui ait pas ordonné d'achever sa fellation. Il se mit par terre, dans l'herbe rappelons-le, à quatre pattes et tourna la tête pour tenter de voir ce que faisait Levi dans son dos. Ce dernier lui présenta d'ailleurs trois doigts.

\- Lèche-les.

Ce que fit la jeune recrue. Il lécha avidement les doigts de l'homme aux cheveux corbeau en laissant de la salive couler le long des commissures de ses lèvres. Puis, il attendit la suite des événements, toujours campé dans la même position pour le moins gênante.

Soudainement, il sentit un doigt s'insérer dans son anus. Il tendit ses muscles et grimaça. C'était une sensation vraiment nouvelle, et très étrange. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose dansait à l'intérieur de son corps et chatouillait ses organes internes.

Puis, un deuxième doigt s'ajouta au premier. Cette fois-ci, c'était nettement plus inconfortable, toutefois c'était encore tolérable. Levi s'appliquait à bien _préparer_ le plus jeune, que ce soit pour éviter des blessures ou pour assurer un maximum de plaisir à son partenaire. Ensuite, il fit bouger son index et son majeur en ciseaux pour dilater l'anus. Eren, très sensible de cet endroit, se contracta et grogna. Tout à coup, ce fut le vide en lui.

\- Tu m'écoutes, le mioche ? râla le caporal. Je vais te donner un avant-goût de ce qui va se passer très prochainement. Profites-en pour t'habituer à cette sensation car une fois que je te l'aurai mise dans le cul, ne compte pas sur moi pour me retirer.

Eren eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer que l'homme enfonça ses trois doigts en lui. Il hoqueta de surprise et de douleur. C'était comme si quelque chose essayait de s'insinuer entre ses boyaux. L'adolescent cambra son dos pour essayer de se mettre dans une position un peu plus confortable mais rien n'y faisait. Il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise avec Levi en train de le doigter.

\- Je… J'ai mal mon caporal, geignit Eren entre deux respirations.

\- Détends-toi, gamin. Une fois que tu seras détendu, tu goûteras au paradis crois-moi.

Eren écouta les – sages ? – conseils de son supérieur et essaya de se décrisper et de relâcher ses muscles pendant quelques secondes. Il tendit même son postérieur vers le haut pour que Levi ait un meilleur accès à l'orifice convoité.

\- Parfait, fit la voix suave du plus âgé.

En entendant la douce et grave mélodie de cette voix, Eren se sentit durcir en un instant. Le feu qui brûlait dans ses entrailles monta davantage en température qu'il ne l'eut fait durant ces dernières minutes. Et les doigts agiles de Levi commencèrent à lui faire du bien. Il sourit intérieurement.

Levi s'activait et faisait des va-et-vient avec ses doigts. Il tâtait également l'intérieur de l'anus du brun aux yeux verts à la recherche de quelque chose. En parlant de l'adolescent, celui-ci semblait s'être complétement décontracté et il fermait les yeux à la recherche du moindre plaisir. C'était une bonne chose. Le gamin ondulait au rythme de sa main et soupirait lascivement. L'explorateur expérimenté toucha finalement une boule de nerfs dans un coin précis, boule de nerfs qui eut le don de ranimer la totalité de l'esprit bestial du garçon.

\- …Ah ! Putain ! s'exclama Eren.

Eren s'arqua le dos et continua de hurler de plaisir à chaque fois que son caporal percutait sa prostate. C'était trop bon, trop magique et trop nouveau pour lui. Le plus jeune usait de sa voix qui montait tellement en intensité qu'il se surprenait lui-même.

Satisfait, Levi retira ses doigts et vint coller son sexe au derrière d'Eren. L'adolescent ne s'était toujours pas remis de ce plaisir soudain encore plus puissant que celui qu'il se procurait avec son pénis. Il demanda des explications d'une voix chevrotante :

\- Que… Qu'est-ce que c'était… ? Recommencez s'il vous plaît, j'en veux encore…

Levi se pencha sur le dos de son subordonné et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Bien sûr que t'en auras encore… Tellement que tu vas me supplier de ne jamais m'arrêter.

Et, en se guidant à l'aide de sa main, Levi pénétra lentement le jeune soldat. Une fois rentré jusqu'à la garde, il souffla et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale. Eren était si étroit, si serré qu'il comprimait littéralement la virilité du caporal qui grinçait les dents d'ivresse.

« _Putain, qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré de gamin est délicieux. »_

Du côté d'Eren, les choses étaient quelques peu différentes. Il se sentait… rempli. Cela ne lui faisait pas mal, mais c'était assez gênant. Heureusement que son caporal s'était figé et n'avait pas commencé à se mouvoir, sinon il était certain qu'il aurait chialé de douleur. Eren tendit un peu plus les fesses en l'air et s'affaissa sur les coudes. Il s'habitua doucement à la présence du moins encombrante de Levi en lui. Puis, lorsqu'il se sentit fin prêt – mais surtout impatient – il secoua inconsciemment ses hanches.

Ce fut le signal qu'attendait Levi pour pouvoir bouger. Il maintint la taille d'Eren et débuta une série d'allers-retours à la cadence qui s'accélérait progressivement. Cette fois-ci, des soupirs s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Ses coups de butoir étaient de plus en plus puissants et paraissaient atteindre un endroit encore plus reculé à chaque fois. Au plus grand plaisir d'Eren.

En effet, l'adolescent gémissait de plus belle à chaque va-et-vient. Sa tête était relevée en arrière, ses yeux étaient soit écarquillés, soit fermés furieusement, et sa gorge, déployée, ne filtrait plus aucun bruit. Tout n'était que succession de mots confus.

\- Ah ! Merde ! Oui putain !

Ses mains arrachaient frénétiquement l'herbe en tentant désespérément de s'y accrocher, et son corps semblait valser au fil des coups de reins effrénés de Levi. Ses cris, il ne les retenait plus et sa voix menaçait de casser à tout moment. Levi, haletant, en sueur et les cheveux collés sur son front, empoigna la tignasse brune de son subalterne et lui tourna la tête. Il vit un visage profondément marqué par la débauche et la lubricité. Dans un geste purement déraisonnable et inconsidéré, il embrassa Eren.

Le baiser eut le goût du ciel. Bien qu'il fût maladroit – étant exécuté avec l'un des partenaires sur le dos de l'autre – il était endiablé et emporté par les passions fougueuses des deux hommes. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent, et commença alors un ballet fiévreux et déchaîné entre les deux langues qui se caressaient, se repoussaient, et jouaient entre elles. Eren gémissait, et Levi lui rendait bien souvent ce même gémissement avec autant d'ardeur. Ils n'arrêtèrent de se rouler des pelles que lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'oxygène et s'étouffèrent avec leur propre salive.

Levi, bien qu'ayant l'esprit perturbé à cause de ce baiser bouillonnant, se reprit vite et, à bout de souffle, continua ses va-et-vient en Eren qui ne cessait de gémir plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Finalement, son pénis heurta de nouveau ce point si sensible capable de faire hurler Eren de plaisir. Ce que fit ce dernier.

Eren n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il vit des étoiles et des couleurs qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour. Il était en pleine extase, en plein délire. L'ivresse avait fait de son esprit sien et le plaisir à l'état pur s'était emparé de son corps tremblant. C'était si bon, Levi lui faisait tellement du bien qu'il pût en perdre son âme.

\- Putain, continue Levi ! Je… Je vais… Ah ah ! s'époumona Eren, euphorique, et qui avait totalement oublié le vouvoiement.

Levi, qui aurait bien voulu s'amuser un peu plus avec l'adolescent et le taquiner, se trouvait lui aussi à bout de force et submergé par le plaisir. Des gémissements jaillirent de sa bouche, lui qui savait si bien les contenir, et il se savait proche de la _fin_ , lui qui était pourtant si endurant au lit. Ses derniers coups de reins conduisirent Eren au septième ciel, qui cria à s'en briser la voix en se déversant au sol. L'anus du brun se contractant et sa voix enivrante menèrent également Levi à l'apogée de son excitation. L'homme aux yeux gris fut foudroyé par l'orgasme et éjacula dans un râle jusqu'au plus profond du plus jeune.

Levi attendit quelques minutes encore, affaissé sur le dos de son amant, avant de se retirer et se s'affaler au sol. Epuisé, il sortit tout de même un chiffon pour se nettoyer méticuleusement, avant de remonter son pantalon et de reboutonner sa chemise.

Il observa Eren. Ce dernier était couché au sol, dans une position fort ridicule, et il semblait paisiblement dormir. Peut-être avait-il sombré dans l'inconscience juste après avoir joui. Levi s'apprêta à se lever et à partir comme un voleur, mais en voyant le brun baver dans son sommeil et se gratter paresseusement les cheveux, il eut un élan d'affection.

Oui. Levi eut un putain d'élan d'affection.

* * *

Le lendemain, Eren ouvrit les yeux doucement. Les rayons lumineux aveuglèrent tout de suite ses prunelles vert émeraude et le brun en déduisit directement que le soleil devait être haut dans le ciel. Il se recoucha dans ses draps, insouciant. Attendez… Le soleil était haut dans le ciel ?

Eren se redressa sur ses coudes et contempla l'endroit dans lequel il avait visiblement passé la nuit et le début du jour. Il se trouvait dans la remise, près de la forêt. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la journée passée… Comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans la remise, à dormir emmitouflé dans des couvertures confortables, et à se réveiller avec son uniforme complet et propre sur lui ? C'était sûrement le Destin qui lui jouait des tours.

Lorsqu'il tenta de se lever, une douleur inouïe dans l'arrière-train et le dos le terrassa et il tomba instantanément par terre. Et il se remémora immédiatement de la soirée… mouvementée qu'il avait passée en compagnie du Caporal-chef Levi. Bordel de… ?!

Décidément, le Destin lui jouait de très mauvais tours.

* * *

Sous le soleil de plomb et la chaleur accablante, Eren Jaëger était attelé à la tâche qu'avait confié l'instructeur Keith Shadis à toutes les nouvelles recrues : nettoyer l'artillerie utilisée par la Garnison. Cette fois-ci, l'adolescent avait enchaîné plusieurs canons sans aucune pause, et tous étincelaient de propreté.

Il se trouvait à présent dans l'avenue principale, en pantalon d'uniforme mais en simple t-shirt, et il y faisait sécher ses chefs-d'œuvre. Il s'étira les bras, content de lui-même, quand tout à coup une poigne ferme sur son épaule l'attira dans un coin derrière une maison de marchands.

Eren fit face à son ravisseur et s'apprêta à lui défigurer la tête lorsqu'il reconnut le magnifique visage blasé du Caporal-chef Levi. Ce dernier s'était dissimulé sous une cape noire de manière que l'on ne le reconnût pas dans la rue. Il adressa une mine moqueuse à son cadet :

\- Je vois que niveau nettoyage tu t'es amélioré.

Le brun aux yeux verts, rougissant sous le compliment, décida de rentrer dans le jeu de son caporal – et peut-être amant ? :

\- Je me demandais, fit-il d'un air innocent, si vous pouviez m'enseigniez d'autres techniques. Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup dans le domaine du ménage.

Levi ricana et rapprocha Eren de lui en le tirant par le col de son t-shirt.

\- C'est en pratiquant que l'on apprend le mieux.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement dans une ruelle où personne ne venait jamais. Chacun sut comment cela allait se finir. Pourtant, aucun ne se résolut à s'arrêter le premier.

Ce jour-là, – comme les jours qui suivirent d'ailleurs –, ces deux hommes firent probablement des choses sales. Mais ça, c'était leur secret. Après tout, qui pouvait se douter que _parler de nettoyage_ était quelque chose de sale ?

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Un grand merci à vous qui avez lu ! J'hésitais vraiment à qualifier cet OS de PWP car je pense qu'il n'a vraiment aucun but, aucune intrigue, juste du Lemon quoi x). Je trouve que l'histoire n'est pas approfondie du tout, et que tous les personnages sont plutôt "plats"... Peut-être est-ce seulement moi qui me fait des idées mais j'espère que l'OS vous aura plu tout même ^^.

En tout cas, il m'aura servi de premier essai pour les Lemon, j'en suis assez satisfaite même si je sais qu'ils sont très loin d'être parfaits !

Tenez-vous prêt, je sortirai dans quelques temps une fic plus longue avec du LevixEren ;) Considérez cet OS comme un "brouillon" !

Merci encore mille fois ! J'aimerai vous revoir très bientôt ;D

* * *

 **Camecriva**


End file.
